


Smile (You're On Camera)

by welcometoparadise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Artist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Connor Needs A Hug, Depression, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gay Panic, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hank Anderson and Connor are Family, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Oops, Panic Attacks, Tags Are Fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometoparadise/pseuds/welcometoparadise
Summary: Connor thought everything was less important than the mission. He had to please Amanda. He had to be effective or he'd be shut down.Connor opened his eyes, and finally the world was colorful.(Just a random story full of deviancy, anxiety, and Connor being a dumbass)(just doing this for the fun of writing, should be updating weekly)
Kudos: 19





	1. My Name Is Connor

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters! Plot is mine however. Hope you all enjoy!

The first time he opened his eyes, he was amazed.

The garden was beautiful, filled with swaying trees and different types of shrubbery. If he wanted to, he could find out what every different type of plant was.

He could almost feel the warmth of the sun and the light breeze.

_If only I could feel_

Connor could tell by any human’s standards this would be considered a beautiful day. The water around the center of the garden glimmered as fish swam through.

**_Talk to Amanda_ **

He had a feeling he’d find Amanda in the center of the garden, and he would not keep Amanda waiting. He observed the garden as he walked. He looked at the fish again when he crossed the bridge towards the center. He identified it as a Dwarf Gourami. He thought he remembered it from somewhere, but he couldn’t recall.

'͖͂Ỹ̞o̻͠u̟͋ ̹̓l̼͒i̱͂ed̨͘ ̉ͅţ͛o͘͟ ̞͠m̋͟e̥̾ ̩͒C͎̊ỏ̢nno̠͊r̥̚'͖͝ ͎̅Da̦͘n̪͐ỉ̪e̢͂l͔͑ ̞͠ŝ͙p̯͆ok͇͗e̙͒.̛̪ Con͓͛no̪̿r cou̞͑l͜d ̩̂s͍̆e̦͒ê͎ ̛̻ţ̾h̻́e̹̐ ̣͡l̃͟i̖͌f̻̀e l̿͜e̛̥a̞͗v͇̾in̡̑g̙̐ ̱̂t͚͡h̥̎e D͈͌e͙̓v̍ͅia͓̋n̙͒ť͈'͍͠s ͍͒eye̱͑s̎͢

Connor stopped abruptly. He had remembered something, but now he couldn’t place his finger on what it was. He shook his head, dismissing it, and continued walking.

**^Software Instability**

As expected, he found Amanda, cutting beautiful roses just starting to bloom. They were a beautiful red… it almost reminded him of a red sunset or ṯ͓̇̔ẖ̙̚͡ḙ̽ ̫̥͒́bļ̈o̘̅o̞͒d̹̈́ ̦̝̎͒o͉̯̚͡f͈͌ ̰̂t̞̮͗hā̻t ̱̃of̣̔f̢͒̒͢iç̒eȑ̯ ̣̽s̲͑t̡̳̽̓a͚͡i̢͋n̪̆i̡̮̾̑ń͈g̼͠ hi̫̇s̡͑̉͟ ̼ḫa̛̹͚͛n͙̹̂̂ds͈̼̄̆. 

Another glitch. Connor was ashamed that his memory was behaving like this. This was his first time on a mission and he was already malfunctioning. He’d bring it up to Amanda if it didn’t stop in the future.

**_Amanda: Trusted_ **

“Hello Amanda,” Connor said, a smile on his face.

“Hello Connor,” Amanda turned around to focus on Connor rather than her flowers, putting down her tools, and returning the smile that Connor gave her. “Come, let’s take a walk.”

The garden wasn’t large, Connor observed as they walked, yet there was no definite end to the trees or mountains surrounding it.

“How are you feeling about your first mission, Connor?” Amanda inquired, studding Connors face.

“I am determined to make sure the mission is successful, yet I have doubts if I am able to,” he replied. He knew he was Cyberlife’s most advanced model, but how was he supposed to solve the case of deviancy if his human creators couldn’t figure it out. Amanda seemed to almost read his mind.

“Connor, you are the most advanced model Cyberlife has ever made. You were built to better humanity and with the sole purpose to stop deviancy. Unlike humans, you are able to work without human distractions, such as emotion or prejudice. You are our last chance at saving humanity. You will succeed,” she said sternly. Connor’s LED turned yellow for a second. He knew what would happen to him if he didn’t succeed.

h̉͜e ̜̓w͖͡oṵ̡̿͌l͍̖͌d ̼̾be̠ t̖̏ê͓a̜r̟̬͐̎ë̟́d͇̼͋͝ ̯ļ̮̄̏im͚̊b̭͕̐̚ ͕̾f̍ͅr̕͟om͈̊ ̭͘l̢̅ḯ̥mb͚̆ ̫̠͌̔f̺͠o͚̚r̤̓̄͜ t̟̼͑̉h̫̤̚͝e͙͔͗m͈͗ t̰͢͞o ̱͐f̯͝î̟̣̃n͎͎̍̌d̹͖̋̽ oṷ̉ṫ̘ ͚͒w̙̻̕͘hat ̢̅i̦̯͊̏s ̘̑w̖̘̾̕r̻̉o͎͇͋̊n͕͌g

He would succeed.

“You will be working with Lieutenant Hank Anderson and will be assigned all cases regarding deviancy. According to his records, he may pose a threat to the mission. The mission always goes first. If you must choose between Lieutenant Anderson and the mission, always choose the mission. Do you understand.”

Connor nodded, “Yes Amanda, I understand.” Amanda smiled and nodded. Connor closed his eyes, and once again he was swallowed by the darkness.


	2. Lieutenant Anderson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out! With the holidays all up I've been super busy, but here y'all are, a new chapter.  
> Happy Holidays to everyone (accept for Amanda)

The next time Connor opened his eyes, he was in a taxi. It was raining outside, the lights of Detroit reflecting on the raindrops. Connor was mesmerized by the array of colors he was seeing. Reds from the cars, blues from the android charging stations, and the amber of the street lights shined in the reflections. Suddenly Connor felt so small. He was a machine completing a task just like these self-driving cars, unlike the humans walking and living on the streets. He didn’t have that choice. He almost didn’t notice that the taxi had stopped at his destination. He stood up out of the automated car. He realized this was his first time feeling the rain. He looked up into the pitch-black sky, feeling the pellets hit his face. He let his eyes fall close. It was cold but comforting, and somehow made him feel a bit at ease. He shook himself out of his thoughts, eyes shooting open, and straightened his tie as he read the signs on the bar door. Indeed, this was the correct bar, yet no androids were allowed. Figures. Connor had to prioritize the mission.

He walked in.

He got quite a few stairs and he heard whispers of how he wasn’t allowed in the bar. Not that that affected him of course. He was just a machine accomplishing a task, unlike humans. They were the stars in the ever-expanding universe, and he would never be a star himself.

Thinking of stars, he scanned the bar for Lieutenant Anderson… quite literally. The star of the police academy and the renowned detective in the DPD. He had quite the reputation, Connor had found, but that did not matter. Connor was designed to integrate perfectly with any person he worked with.

Finally, he found the man, holding a half empty glass of golden liquid. A quick analysis showed Connor that this had to be the lieutenant. Facial structure and irises matches those of records.

_Well here goes nothing_

“Lieutenant Anderson, my name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife. I looked for you at the station but nobody knew where you were. They said you were probably having a drink nearby. I was lucky to find you at the fifth bar,” he said as neutral and factually as his programing allowed.

Connor prayed to whatever god was out there to have a pleasant conversation with this man. According to records, the lieutenant didn’t have the best temperament.

“What do you want,” the Lieutenant asked without looking up from his drink. Connor felt his stomach drop.

“You were assigned a case early this evening. A homicide, involving a CyberLife android. In accordance with procedure, the company has allocated a specialized model to assist investigators,” Connor responded despite his anxieties. All he had to do was follow his programing, right?

“Well, I don't need any assistance. Specially not from a plastic asshole like you. So just be a good lil' robot and get the fuck outta here,” Lieutenant Anderson waved as if he was dismissing Connor.

_What did I do to make him so a̷͕̝̟͖̙̙͓͖͓̞͚̔͛̓̔̐̏͆̿͝͠n̸̡͇̩̞̩̬̰̹̼͖̓͜͜g̵̘̤̪̫̗̙͕̬̦̯̓̈́̍͐͘͝r̶̡̢͇͓̭̗̳̩͂͒͆̌͒̋́̿͌̕͜͠͝y̵̧͉̠̱̹̰̜͎͆̇̍̽̒͋͂̅͒̕͝͝_

Connor only saw a couple of options left for him. He decided anything to not anger the lieutenant any further would be best.

“Listen, I think you should stop drinking and come with me. It'll make life easier for both of us,” Connor said with sincerity in his voice. He truly didn’t want to bother the lieutenant, but his programing forbid him from doing anything else.

After a beat of silence that Lieutenant Anderson would not respond. He had to try something else…

_What would make a distant and tough officer like the lieutenant come with me_

Well, they were at a bar right?

“You know what? I'll buy you one for the road. What do you say? Bartender, the same again, please!” Connor knew that Amanda would have questions about this approach, but he’d deal with that once the time came.

“See that Jim? Wonders of technology... Make it a double.”

Connor let out a breath of air he didn’t need. He assumed that would also be asked about by Amanda, breathing when not necessary.

It caught Connor by surprise when the Lieutenant turned to address him.

“Did you say homicide?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter... next one may be coming out a little more earlier than expected just cause I feel my creativity flowing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just a little intro to set up how my version of the Detroit universe works. I will hopefully be updating weekly, so stay tuned.


End file.
